So We Meet Again
by Caliente
Summary: sequel to Anything Goes (powerless AU) –– Six years after their grad night, Rogue and Remy meet up again. Where are they now? Has anything changed? –– guest-starring Peter Parker [NOTE: FURTHER SEQUELS ARE ABANDONED!]
1. Part 1

Author's Note: Set 6 years after **Anything Goes** which makes Anna 23 and Remy 24, for those who don't like math. Anna is working as a reporter at The Daily Bugle in NYC. In case you guys forgot, this is a Powerless AU. Rogue goes by the name Anna Raven (like in the XXM Comics) and Gambit of course is Remy LeBeau. They have no powers and Gambit's eyes are dark brown instead of his trademark demon eyes. Thanks SOSOSO much to all the people that reviewed!! I LOVE YOU ALL!! Hehe. Enjoy the sequel!!

Disclaimer: I own nothing. Except my doggy Sampson, but he's not even in this story. Marvel owns both X-Men and Spider Man.

Rated R for swearing and implied sex

'thinking'

"talking"

_foreign languages_ (translations)/_voice mail/__written words_

**So We Meet Again**

by, Caliente

Anna Raven was late. She hated being tardy, yet somehow she could never manage to be on time to anything. 'Shit, shit, SHIT,' she thought angrily as she raced through the streets. 'Why am I always late for work? No wonder my boss hates me!' Anna reached the Daily Bugle office and quickly greeted the doorman before racing inside. 'At least I'm out of the cold New York air.' She greeted the receptionist before racing into her office and jumping into her seat. She pulled out her papers and began to work diligently. Her boss, J.J. Jamison, entered her office at precisely 9:15, just like he did every morning. "Report," he barked at her.

"The article on the Madison case is finished, ready for print. The interviews with the victims o' the bridge accident have been completed, so meetin' the deadline isn't a problem. Uhmm…" Anna trailed off as she shuffled through her papers. "Oh! An' Ah got the scoop on the court scandal. That's breakin' news an' should be completed by the end o' today."

"Good, good," J.J. commented, brushing off her words. "I would like you to meet a representative of the famous art collector, Jean-Luc LeBeau, tomorrow for lunch in the Oak Room," Anna's ears perked up at the name LeBeau but she quickly pushed those memories away. "He's recently acquired some works from the Louvre and there has been quite the political uproar about it. Do some research and meet his representative tomorrow."

"Yes, sir." Anna glanced through her notes and asked, "Will Ah need ta have any photos taken?"

"Yeah, bring Parker with you," J.J. ordered. "I expect the article by Thursday."

"Right," Anna muttered as J.J. left. "Great. So much for my date tomorrow night. Ah'm gonna be stuck writin' this stupid article all night." Anna noticed Parker walking by and called for him to come in. "Peter. Could Ah speak with ya for a moment?"

Peter was a decent looking guy in his mid-twenties. He had sandy brown hair and gorgeous blue eyes. His smile seemed to light up a room and Anna knew that if not for his girlfriend, Mary Jane, he would be a coveted prize. "What's up Anna?" the handsome man asked the reporter. He noticed Anna looking longingly at his coffee and his smile grew. "Here, take it," he told her handing her the cup of black sludge.

"You're a lifesaver," Anna complimented, taking a big sip of the strong substance. "And, the slave driver wants me ta interview an art collector's representative an' you're the lucky photographer who's been selected ta accompany me," Anna told him with a smile.

"Yeah," he replied dryly. "Good thing that's MJ's half-birthday."

"Half-birthday?" Anna questioned with a teasing grin. "Does that mean ya give her half a present?"

Peter laughed at her strange sense of humor. He leaned on her desk and dropped his voice to a conspirator whisper, "So, think we could take him?"

"Probly not," Anna answered, fighting another smile. "Be fun ta try though." Anna glanced at the clock. "As much fun as it is shootin' the breeze with ya, Ah got work ta do sugah."

"You and me both, Anna," Peter agreed. "So are you and, what-his-name, still meeting MJ and me for drinks on Friday?"

"Yes, Joseph an' Ah are meetin' y'all," Rogue responded dryly. "Ya know, Ah took the time ta learn you're girlfriend's name. Be nice if ya did the same for me."

Peter smiled as he walked out the door. "It's hard when you seem to get a new one every month. First it was Cody, then Bobby, then Logan, then Warren, then Piotr, now Joseph. I swear, you're love life is so confusing. And see, I am capable of remembering your boyfriends."

"Whatever," Anna retorted. "Ya just jealous 'cause yer always off an' on with the same gal."

Peter's laughter could be heard as he walked towards J.J.'s office. Anna rolled her eyes, suppressing a grin. She shifted through the papers on her desk and sighed. 'Looks like I'm going to be here all night finishing articles and doing research. You don't pay me enough J.J.' Anna drained the rest of her coffee, grimaced, and set to work.

~*~*~*~*~

Remy LeBeau was having an awful day. First his father had chewed him out for not working hard enough. Then his mother had complained to him about how she wasn't getting any younger and she wanted some grandchildren A.S.A.P. Talk about a scary thought. Now, his father's representative had called in sick so Remy was forced to take over for him and meet with some reporter to talk about his father's recent art deal. Oh, and he was late. Remy's cell phone rang and he glared at it for a moment. "Remy LeBeau," he answered shortly, his voice betraying his rotten mood.

"_Bonjour, mon garcon," the voice greeted cheerfully._

"What y'want _papa_? I'm running late," Remy announced, glancing at his watch as he looked for a parking space.

"Just wanted to remind you t'be on your best behavior, dat's all," Jean-Luc replied, maintaining his jovial tone. "Don't forget what I told you."

"I know, I know," Remy sighed. "'Only answer de questions dat are asked' an' 'Don't reveal anyt'ing dat shouldn't be revealed'. _Merde_, you only told me a hundred times today."

"Dat's my boy," his father complimented in a condescending tone. "Good luck, _mon fils. __Au revoir."_

"_Adieu," Remy said, hanging up his phone. He made his way into the restaurant where he was meeting this reporter, silently cursing the day he agreed to work for his father. He knew he was late, so he flagged down the hostess to direct him. "__Pardon chere, could you tell me where de Daily Bugle reporter be waiting?"_

The raven haired girl practically melted into a puddle at his feet. She giggled stupidly and chirped, "Follow me, sir." The girl led him to a booth in the corner of the legendary restaurant/bar. She gestured to a sandy-haired man and the back of a brunette and he flashed him a charming grin.

"_Merci, p'tite," Remy practically purred. As she turned away, he grabbed her arm and placed a sweet kiss on the back of her hand._

The girl dissolved in giggles again and blushed furiously. "Don't hesitate to call me if you need anything," she managed to stammer out. He flashed her another smile and she added, "Just ask for Lila." He winked at her as she walked away. Remy watched her hips shake for a moment before he turned back to the reporter and what he assumed was a photographer. 

Anna took a sip of her white wine spritzer; hey it was a business expense, as she and Peter patiently waited for the art collector's representative to show up. She was listening to Peter talk about his science class at the University. Eventually, Anna had enough. "Ya know Petey," Peter glared at the use of his nickname, "if ya really love science so much, why the heck are ya workin' for a slime ball like J.J.?"

Before Peter could respond, a new voice interrupted their conversation, "_Bonjour, please excuse my tardiness, somet'ing came up." Anna turned to the man, who was addressing Peter, not herself, and felt her heart stop. Remy LeBeau. The boy she had spent all of high school hating. The boy she had spent her last night of high school with. She wanted to die. She studied him as his back was turned to her. She saw he was wearing a dark grey Armani suit that didn't betray his well built physique. His once long and disheveled hair was now cut and stylishly spiked._

Peter Parker plastered a smile on his face as he rose and shook hands with the man in front of him. "Hi. I'm Peter Parker, photographer for The Daily Bugle," he told the man.

"Remy LeBeau," he responded swiftly in a no-nonsense tone. Anna almost snorted at the seriousness in his voice. 'What had happened to the fun-loving womanizer she had known in high school?' she wondered idly. 'Why do you care?' her inner voiced asked her. 'Just interview him and leave. You don't have to see him again after today.' 'Right,' Anna agreed with herself. 'Just get through the interview.'

Peter gestured to his companion and introduced her, "And this is the reporter, Anna Raven."

Remy's whole body tensed for a moment as he turned to see the somewhat familiar face of a girl he hadn't seen for six years. She had lost the remainder of her baby fat and the City seemed to have given her a great fashion sense. She was wearing a long bell sleeved white button-up shirt, unbuttoned enough to accentuate her cleavage and her toned stomach with a pair of black pinstriped pants. She accessorized with a pair of black strappy sandals, large hoop earrings, silver rings though he noted no wedding band, and silver necklace that plunged with her neckline. Her hair was pulled up in an elegant twist allowing her white stripes to frame her face and she wore light make up to accentuate her deep green eyes. He studied her for a moment, allowing a slight smirk to grace his features for a moment.

Anna met his gaze, letting his deep brown eyes swallow her for a moment before she snapped back to reality. She offered her hand to him and continued with the pleasantries. "It's a pleasure ta make yer acquaintance, Mr. LeBeau was it?" She made no moves to acknowledge the fact that she knew him, keeping up her stony exterior.

"_Oui. But please call me, Remy.__ Enchante Mademoiselle Raven," he responded, taking her hand and placing a soft kiss on the back, though his eyes never left hers. He smirked to himself, deciding that if she wasn't going to acknowledge him, why would he acknowledge her?_

Anna broke his intense gaze and glanced down at her notes. She took a deep breathe and looked back up at him with a smile. "Well, Mr. LeBeau, thank ya so much for meetin' us," she stated blandly. "Peter an' Ah had hoped that we could get some pictures of the art collection after the interview, Ah mean, if ya have time."

"Well, I t'ink dat it might be better if _M'sieu _Parker went t'get de pictures now." Anna looked skeptical and he clarified. "Because dey're in a warehouse an' dere is only access 'til 3 pm. It be," he checked his watch, "1:20 now. I can call ahead now. Besides, _M'sieu Parker doesn't need us to take photos."_

"Ah guess that makes sense," Anna agreed hesitantly. "Ah mean if ya don't mind Peter…"

"Of course not," Peter assured her with a grin. "As long as I have my camera, I'm a happy camper."

"If you'll excuse me, I'm gonna call _M'sieu_ Lapin an' let him know dat you're gonna come photograph de new paintings," Remy told them, standing and walking towards a quiet area to call.

Anna dropped the poker face as soon as Remy left and shot Peter a desperate look. Peter noticed and immediately asked, "What's wrong?"

"He- He-" Anna couldn't bring herself to say the words. She closed her eyes and swallowed hard before trying again. "Ah know him. He went ta my high school."

"So?" Peter asked carefully.

"Let's just say we didn't get along," Anna told him bluntly. "Well, at least not 'til the last night. Then we got along real well."

"How well is 'real well'?" Peter inquired, still not getting the full picture.

"Uhmm… Ah plead the fifth," was Anna's cryptic answer.

"Oh, now I see," Peter said, slapping himself on the head. "You had a one night stand, right?"

"Somethin' like that," Anna muttered in response.

"So who left who in the morning?" Peter continued his investigation.

"Ah left him 'cause we were in his room," Anna defended.

"And?" Peter continued to pry.

"Ah wanted ta forget him befo' he forgot me," she admitted. "That's what he does. He pleases women an' then he drops 'em. Plain an' simple. An' Ah knew that goin' into it. So Ah let myself go, knowin' Ah would never have ta face him again. Only problem is, now Ah have ta interview him."

"I wouldn't worry about it," Peter comforted his friend. "I mean, neither of you made any moves to acknowledge what happened before. So just don't bring it up and I'm sure everything will go smoothly."

"Yer pullin' stuff out of yer ass, aren't ya?" Anna asked with a laugh.

Peter laughed too. "Yeah, but it's working right?"

"Sure is sugah," Anna agreed. "Thanks."

"Anytime," Peter told her totally seriously.

Remy chose this convenient moment to return, with a drink in hand. "It's all set up, _mon ami. Here's the address." He handed Peter a piece of paper. "You should probably leave now, __homme. It's all de way across town an' dere's an accident on 3rd Street."_

"Right," Peter agreed, standing and shaking Remy's hand. "It was very nice to meet you Mr. LeBeau." He squeezed Remy's hand slightly tighter than necessary and leaned a little closer. "Don't mess with her, _mon ami_," Peter hissed, mimicking his accent. "She doesn't deserve any crap."

Remy just smiled at the photographer and left him with the parting words, "It was a pleasure t'meet you too, _M'sieu_ Parker." Peter waved to Anna and made his way out of the restaurant. For a moment Anna considered bolting, just scrapping the story, telling J.J. that the representative was late so they left. Remy slid into Peter's seat and lit a cigarette. He smirked at Anna and announced in a husky voice, "Now it's just you an' me, _chere_."

Anna tensed at the remark and felt a million butterflies dancing in her stomach. Butterflies in combat boots. Anna refused to meet his gaze as she nodded her head lightly. "Yes. Now Mr. LeBeau, would ya like ta order somethin' ta drink or get right ta the interview?"

"You gonna keep up dis façade f'r de rest of de afternoon or you gonna admit y'know me?" Remy countered.

"Don't ya remember? It's forgotten," Anna replied stiffly. "Now Mr. LeBeau, Ah really think-"

"Dis be stupid, _chere_," Remy interrupted. "Cut the 'Mr. LeBeau' crap. I'm willing t'put all my cards on de table. Will y'do de same f'r me?"

Anna stared intently into Remy's eyes and saw it completely void of any playfulness or cockiness. "What happened to ya, LeBeau?" Anna asked with slight concern in her voice. "The boy Ah remember was so cocky an' full o' life. He would have never taken a boring job with his father." She smirked. "Or grown that dorky goatee."

"What about you?" Remy shot back. "The girl I knew was independent an' stubborn; she would have never taken a job doing scud work f'r a prick like Jamison."

"Not all o' us have rich daddies," Anna snapped. "Ah have a rent ta pay an' Ah always wanted ta be a journalist. Ah had ta grow up." She glared angrily at the boy sitting across the table.

"Well sometimes it's hard to escape your family," Remy responded quickly. "I wanted to open a Cajun restaurant with my _ami_ but _mon père_ t'reatened t'cut us off."

"How sad for you," Anna remarked sarcastically. Her tone returned to one of cold professionalism. "Mr. LeBeau, Ah would really like ta get this interview over with."

"Fine," Remy stated sharply. "Let's do this."

Anna proceeded to shoot off her well thought out questions to receive short, direct answers. Remy kept his eyes on his drink, constantly stirring it, watching the ice move. Anna took notes and recorded the conversation. Once she finished plowing through her work, she snapped her notebook shut and clicked the recorder off. "Well, Ah think that's all Ah need," Anna told him with a small smile.

"Great," Remy muttered, downing the rest of his whisky. He rose and she mirrored his actions. "Pleasure t'see you 'gain, _chere_."

"Thank ya fo' meetin' with me, Mr. LeBeau," Anna repeated her earlier words to him.

"No problem," Remy assured her. "See you 'round." Remy placed a quick kiss on the back of her hand and walked swiftly out of Oak Room.

Anna sighed, watching him go. "That went well," she stated sarcastically under her breath.

So, there's your first taste. The second part should be up soon. Maybe Saturday or Sunday. Please Review and tell me if you like it, hate it, whatever. Love you all!! Adios.


	2. Part 2

~*~*~*Recap*~*~*~

_"No problem," Remy assured her. "See you 'round." Remy placed a quick kiss on the back of her hand and walked swiftly out of Oak Room._

_Anna sighed, watching him go. "That went well," she stated sarcastically under her breath._

~*~*~*End Recap*~*~*~

Anna signaled the waitress, paid her tab, and exited the restaurant. She headed back to the Daily Bugle office, silently wishing she had brought a thicker coat than her jean jacket. 'It's your own fault,' she scolded herself. 'Had to accessorize. Stupid fashion gene.' Her cell phone buzzed, alerting her to the fact that she a voicemail. Calling her voicemail, she wondered who had called her.

_First new message from phone number 212-555-0436,_ Anna recognized it instantly as Joseph's work number, _at __1:50PM__._

_Hi Anna. Listen, I know we said we'd meet for an early dinner but my team's deadline just got moved up 3 days. I'm gonna have to stay and work, but I promise I'll be there on Friday for our double date. Miss you sweetie._

'Great, just great,' Anna thought bitterly. 'Forced to conduct an awkward interview and now ditched by my boyfriend. Could this day get any better?' Anna reached the Daily Bugle building and raced inside to get out of the chill. 'No matter how long I live up north I will never get used to the cold,' she told herself for the millionth time since her family moved to New York state.

"Anna, you survived," Peter called from his desk. "How was it?"

"Ah don't wanna talk about it, sugah," Anna answered in a tired tone. "Ah have a lot o' work ta do an' this day just keeps gettin' worse an' worse."

"Okay then," Peter said, deciding to steer the subject back towards work. "I got the photos and I'm going to develop them today. I'll be sure to drop them off tonight. I also found the record picture of Jean-Luc LeBeau. It's on your desk. Talk to you later."

"Thanks Petey," Anna replied, gratefully. "You're the man."

"Don't I know it," Peter stated with a laugh as Anna walked towards her office.

Anna quickly slipped into her ripped jeans, a NYU sweatshirt, and a pair of sneakers, letting her hair down. After she had changed, she sat down for work. She pieced together her angle, her article; all the while Remy's word's haunting her. _The girl I knew was independent an' stubborn; she would have never taken a job doing scud work f'r a prick like Jamison._ 'I'm still stubborn,' she argued with herself. 'See, there's your proof. I just needed a job and I wanted to be a journalist. I mean, sure the pay is kinda crappy but at least I'm doing what I love.' She sighed. 'Or maybe I'm just rationalizing.' Around 5 o'clock Peter stuck his head in and dropped off his photos. He mentioned something about a night in with MJ. 'Lucky,' she thought. ''Least he doesn't ditch his girl.' Anna frowned but continued her work. She had always been a perfectionist. By 7, J.J. was long gone, as were most the other employees. Anna decided to order some Chinese since she had missed lunch for her interview. 'Just another way that Remy LeBeau has ruined my day,' she thought bitterly. Anna grabbed her wallet and keys to the building before preparing to exit her office. However, when she opened her door, instead of seeing the hallway, she saw Remy LeBeau. Anna stumbled back but Remy's reflexes were fast enough to catch her before she hit the ground. "Always knew you would fall f'r me, _chere," Remy announced with a smirk. He took in her new outfit, allowing his mind to wander slightly. 'How does she manage to look so hot in worn jeans and a baggy sweatshirt?'_

He gently placed her on her feat again and she quickly took a small step back. Anna moved towards her desk, softly inquiring, "Can Ah help ya with somethin' Remy?"

"Oh, so we're back to being on a first name basis, eh _p'tite?" Remy questioned snidely. "T'ought it was forgotten."_

"Look Swamp Rat, Ah'm over-worked, under-paid, an' at the end o' my rope." Anna let out a tired sigh. "Ah don't have the energy ta play this game." She closed her eyes and continued through clenched teeth, "Please, either talk or leave." Her voice wavered slightly as she spoke.

"Why're you being like dis, _ma chere_?" Remy asked concerned. "I mean, we weren't 'xactly friends before but," he searched for the words, "y'were never dis cold t'me."

Anna studied him for a moment before gently shaking her head, her strait hair swaying around her face. "Ah have ta be cold," she admitted. "Ah feel like there's all this unresolved sexual tension when Ah see ya." She smiled coyly at him. "An' Ah am torn between jumpin' ya an' slappin' ya."

Remy looked surprised for a moment, and then allowed a cocky smirk to grace his features. He moved towards her in an almost predatory way. He pulled her body next to his and whispered in a husky tone, "You feel free to jump me anytime, my little River Rat."

Anna pulled back slightly and looked deep into his eyes for a moment before allowing another smirk to grace her lips. "Same rules as befo'?" she asked calmly. "No strings, forgotten in the mornin'?"

"Dat's de t'ing," Remy said carefully. "Don't t'ink it was ever truly forgotten. I mean, you're one of de best _femmes_ I've ever been with."

"My sentiments exactly, Remy," Anna agreed. Then she smirked, "An' what a compliment comin' from the infamous Remy LeBeau. What Ah meant was, it's only the here an' now an' we don't tell nobody. Simple as that."

"Done," Remy agreed. He leaned down, kissing her deeply. He broke the kiss to lift her up and sit her on her desk. Anna wrapped her legs around Remy's body and pulled him in, hungrily, for another kiss. When they finally broke apart to catch their breath, Remy pulled her sweatshirt off. He took a moment to admire her skimpy white spaghetti strap tank top, or rather what was under it, before he removed that as well. Anna removed his sports coat and tie. She began to unbutton his shirt as he gently nibbled on her earlobe, moving down her neck. Anna trembled slightly at his gentle touch but continued her unbuttoning. After the shirt was removed, Anna admired his well toned physique for a moment. Anna began to kiss his hard pectorals as Remy gently caressed her hair. The couple pulled apart again, and quickly rid themselves of their shoes and socks. Anna then unbuckled Remy's belt and whipped it off. She glanced at it and Remy thought he heard her mutter something about bondage but he wasn't quite sure. Anna unbuttoned Remy's pants and pulled down only to discover he was commando underneath. Anna smirked at him for a moment before gently stroking him. Remy pulled her mouth to his in another passionate kiss. Anna felt him shudder with pleasure and continued her actions, harder and with more conviction. Remy was able to remove her jeans without breaking their embrace, but just as he was tugging at her panties Anna broke away. "Protection," she managed to get out, in between breathes.

Remy nodded and grabbed a condom from his wallet. Anna fought the urge to roll her eyes as she thought, 'Always prepared for action.' Anna grabbed the condom from him and said in a sultry tone, "Allow me."

Remy LeBeau was never one to disappoint a lady. "Go right ahead, _chere." Anna continued with a big smile. Soon they were both moaning and shouting each other's names. After they were through, Remy rose quickly. "Not one ta cuddle, eh Cajun?" Anna asked with a laugh._

"_Non," Remy answered with a small smirk. "Plus, got places t'be."_

Anna suddenly turned serious as she pulled her undergarments back on. "Why did ya come here, Remy?"

"What's with de t'ird degree?" Remy eluded her question with one of his own.

"No third degree," Anna defended quickly. "Ah just wanna know. Did ya come fo' some ass? Or maybe ta fight? Or talk with J.J?"

"_Non, _non_, and most definitely _non_," Remy responded quickly. He paused for thought, "I just wanted to make sure dat we were okay." He looked at her closely and whispered, "Dat y'were okay."_

"Ya worried about me, Cajun?" Anna asked sweetly. Then she rolled her eyes. "No need. Ah'm a big girl; Ah can take care o' myself."

"I know," Remy assured her. "I just couldn't leave everyt'ing between us so cold."

"Yeah, ya always were one ta heat thin's up," she joked. "An' Ah'm glad ya came ta melt the ice that grew between us."

"_Oui," Remy drawled simply. "I'm glad too. I was glad on your desk, on de floor, in dat chair, next to de file cabinet…"_

"My memory's not that bad," Anna interrupted with a smirk. She held out her hand, "Good ta see ya as always."

Remy grabbed her hand and pulled her close to him. He inhaled her soft vanilla scent for a final time and gave her a tight hug. "Good t'be seen," he replied softly. "Good t'hold you as always."

"Thanks," Anna responded as he let her go and turned to leave. "We'll have ta do this again in another 6 years."

Remy paused at the door and smirked. "It's a date, _p'tite."_

Remy exited the office building with a big grin on his face. He hopped onto his motorcycle and rode to his building. After parking in his spot, he greeted the doorman with a jovial wave. "Evening Sammy," he greeted with a smile.

The doorman returned his smile and greeting, saying, "Good evenin' Mistah LeBeau."

Remy fought the urge to roll his eyes, keeping up the appearance of a gentleman. "How many times I told you, Sam? Call me Remy."

"Sure thin', Mistah LeBeau," Sam replied, good naturedly.

"See you later, _M'sieu_ Guthrie," Remy mocked as he entered his building. Sighing, he entered the elevator and leaned against the cool metal interior. '_Fils d'une chienne_ (Son of a bitch), what the fuck have I done?' Shaking his head, Remy exited the cramped space. He stared at the door of his penthouse suit for a few minutes before drawing up all his courage and entering the apartment.

"Remy, _mon beau, you're home!" a sweet voice yelled from the bedroom. A beautiful woman with blonde ringlets framing her angelic face. Her striking violet eyes and sweet pink lips seemed to sparkle as she made her way towards Remy, her slender hips swaying from side to side. Decked out in a white polo shirt and tennis skirt, the woman's fashion would rival that of the Williams sisters. A frown graced her features as she noticed the time, "You're late."_

"Sorry, Bella," Remy apologized half-heartedly. "Work ran late."

Bella snorted. "Right," she muttered sarcastically. "Work. Is dat what you're calling it now?"

"Whatever, Bel," Remy replied, rolling his eyes. "Dis from de _femme screwing her tennis instructor."_

"I'm your wife," Bella shouted angrily. "Y'can't disrespect me like dat!" Remy rolled his eyes again. "I'll go t'your _père_," she threatened in a dangerous tone.

"Fine," Remy yelled back, his accent growing stronger with his anger. "Dis marriage isn't 'xactly a picnic f'r me eit'er, Bella Donna! Y'cheat on me too. Dis isn't one sided y'know! An' if y'go t'my _père_, I may be forced t'go to yours."

Bella and Remy glared at each other for a full minute before Bella threw her hands up in defeat. "If I don't leave now, I'll be late f'r my lesson," she told him calmly. "I'll see you when I get home."

"Bye Bel," Remy called after her as she exited their apartment. 'Probly be better if you didn't come back,' he added to himself. Remy glanced at the clock. '8:32, great,' he thought angrily. 'I'm gonna be working all night, I just know it.' He went over to the bar and poured himself some scotch. '_Mon Dieu_, I hate my life,' was his final thought as he took sip of his alcohol and prepared for a long night of thankless dredge work.

~*~*~*~*~

Anna's mind was racing as she watched Remy leave. So many conflicting emotions raced through her. Her office phone rang, shaking her out of her reverie. Anna picked up the phone and announced in a shaky tone, "Daily Bugle office, Anna Raven speakin'."

"Hey baby," a deep voice responded in a gruff tone.

'Joseph,' Anna recognized immediately. "Hey yo'self," she stated in a sultry tone. "Still at work?"

"Maybe," he answered coyly. "I was just thinking about you…"

"Really?" she interjected, raising her eyebrows in amusement. "An', what pray-tell, were ya thinkin'?"

"I was thinking about how cute you look in your white tank top and ripped jeans," he told her as he opened the door to her office, leaning on the door frame, holding his cell phone to one ear.

Looking up at her boyfriend, Anna felt a sudden surge of guilt. 'How could I have just cheated on him? With Remy no less. I'm an awful person.' She tried to push these thoughts away as she feigned a smile. "Joseph, sugah, what are ya doin' here?" she inquired, covering her guilt with curiosity.

"Just wanted to pay a late night visit my best girl," he replied with a big grin. "Wanna get outta here?"

"Uhmm… Ah have a lot o' work," she said honestly. 'And every second I'm with you, my guilt is eating away at me,' she added silently.

"Can't you take one night off?" Joseph pleaded, hope alive in his eyes. "Please?"

"Ah'm really sorry, sugah," Anna insisted. "Ah have ta do this now otherwise Ah won't be able ta go out with ya, Petey, an' MJ on Friday." She gave him a quick peck on the cheek. "How 'bout a rain check until then?"

"Fine, fine," Joseph agreed. He smiled brightly. "But I expect an extra special payment for that rain check."

"Done," Anna cried, practically shoving Joseph out of the room. "See ya Friday."

"Bye," he called as he walked down the hall.

"Thank Gawd," Anna muttered to herself as she returned to her desk. Normally, the words would flow out of Anna, like a natural occurrence; however, for some reason, Anna was unable to formulate her thoughts into writing. She kept coming back to Remy and what they had done on that very desk less than an hour before. Anna didn't know what to do so she decided to get some advice. Put things in perspective. Reaching over to her phone again, Anna picked it up and prepared to call Peter. 'Wait,' she stopped herself. 'He's in with MJ. What kind of friend would I be if I interrupted that?' She considered her options, 'Betsy would probably applaud me. Kitty would probably be shocked. Jean would psychoanalyze me, while Jubilee wouldn't have any advice to give.' Suddenly it hit her, 'Ororo! Level-headed and always full of advice. She's perfect.'

Dialing the familiar number, Anna held her breath as the phone rang. '1… 2… 3… 4–' "Hello?" the calm voice of weather girl (A/N: couldn't help myself), Ororo Munroe, assaulted Anna's ears.

"'Ro?" Anna's voice came out quick and desperate. "It's Anna."

Ororo was shocked to hear the normally calm and collected woman sounding so out of sorts. "What's wrong child?" she asked, concern for the younger girl filtering into her tone. "You sound upset."

"Ah- Ah-" Anna struggled to find the words, shame and guilt overtaking her desperation. "Ah ran into Remy LeBeau."

Remy LeBeau, there was a name she hadn't heard for a while. Ororo smiled as she remembered her childhood friend and his charming antics. "What's the Ragin' Cajun done now?" the TV personality questioned.

"Do ya remember when we met, Ah told ya how Ah knew Remy?" Anna avoided Ororo's question with one of her own.

"I do," Ororo stated simply. "And?"

"An', ya know how Joseph an' Ah have been datin' fo' a while now…" she trailed off with a small sigh.

Ororo frowned, wondering what exactly had happened. "Yes."

"Well, Ah was asked ta interview Remy an' it didn't go so well." Anna took a deep breath and continued, "We parted on a sour note. Later, Remy paid me a visit in my office, ta find out exactly why Ah had been so cold ta him. An', well…"

"One thing led to another and you had a repeat performance of your graduation night," Ororo calmly supplied.

"Yeah," Anna confirmed Ororo's suspicions, allowing the shame and guilt to over take her once more.

"And now you are unsure what you feel or how to face Joseph," Ororo finished.

"Got it in one," the younger girl stated, devoid of her usual humor.

Ororo sighed, wondering how to comfort this girl who was obviously in pain. "Do you love him?" she asked carefully.

"Who? Joseph or Remy?" Anna replied. "Ta be honest, Ah don't think Ah love either. Ah mean, Ah really like Joseph, he's a good fella who is sweet an' fun. With Remy there is a white, hot passion that Ah don't feel with Joseph." She blushed at her own words. "But Ah don't think there's any emotion behind it." Ororo waited for Anna to realize what she was saying. Something clicked in Anna's mind and she suddenly cried, "OH!" She sighed. "Guess Ah have ta break up with Joseph now, huh?"

Suppressing a laugh, Ororo said, "That would be prudent."

Idly wondering if Ororo realized her own dry wit, Anna smiled to her self. "Thanks fo' the help, sugah."

"Anytime, my friend," the weathergirl assured her. "Now I must be going. I have a, ahem, friend coming over."

With laughter in her voice, Anna bid her farewell, adding, "An' tell Forge Ah say, "Hey"." Anna hung up the phone and returned to her thoughts. 'I guess I'll talk to Joseph on Friday.' She sighed and grimaced slightly. 'Then it's back to a swinging' singles life. Great.' Anna giggled slightly. 'Sarcastic, even in my own thoughts.' Feeling as though a great weight had been lifted off her shoulder, she told herself, 'A new day has come. And I'm gonna make things happen.'

So ends the second installment of my series. I'll be writing another sequel some time in the near future. Please review and tell me what you think. I love all you reviewers. Adios.


End file.
